Matchmaker
by nada123
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah tahu jika saat kau tidak disampingku, aku begitu kehilangan. Aku begitu sakit saat kau bersamanya. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku." / BL / Kyumin RnR Please...


Aku tidak pernah tahu jika saat kau tidak disampingku, aku begitu kehilangan. Aku begitu sakit saat kau bersamanya. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di kantin kampus, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tepatnya. Mereka bersahabat, mereka dekat, dimana ada Kyuhyun pasti ada Sungmin, begitupun juga sebaliknya. Mereka tidak satu fakultas, dan tentu saja mereka tidak satu kelas, tapi mereka selalu punya cara untuk selalu bersama. Entahlah, jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Kamu ada kuliah sore Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari secangkir kopi pesanannya.

" Tidak, memangnya kenapa ? " Tidak seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya.

" Hm... bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Mustoy_ _cafe_ " Sungmin agak ragu untuk mengutarakannya.  
" Ya, Sungmin-ah, kamu baru lusa kesana, kenapa sekarang ingin kesana lagi ? jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin ketemu dengan Siwon ". Kyuhyun bertanya penuh selidik.

Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun " T ti tidak, siapa bilang aku mau bertemu Siwon, aku hanya ingin membuat _Mustoy_ ( Melukis di boneka keramik ) kok "

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa "Ya Lee Sungmin, sejak kapan kamu menyukai _Mustoy?_ kamu kira aku bodoh? "

" Sudahlah, kamu mau tidak ? " Sungmin berusaha menutupi rasa malunya karena ketahuan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah sahabatnya " _Ne, arasso_ . Nanti sore kita kesana. Tapi min, apa kamu benar-benar suka sama Siwon? "

" Memangnya kenapa ? apa Siwon bicara sesuatu tentangku ? " Sungmin terlihat antusias.

" Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja "

" Entahlah, aku juga masih belum yakin, lagipula kami juga baru beberapa kali bertemu "

" Iya, itupun kamu yang datang ke kafenya " Kyuhyun mencoba mengejek Sungmin.

" Yaa! Kamu sendiri bagaimana dengan Donghae? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu ". Sungmin membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun.

" Aku sudah mencoba mengajaknya berkencan, tapi dia masih tidak mau. Aku jadi heran, aku juga tahu kalau dia menyukaiku. Apa dia masih tidak yakin padaku ?

" Entahlah. Tapi setahuku dia juga menyukaimu, dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang keyakinan "

" Cobalah kamu yakinkan Donghae, bilang padanya kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya "

" Baiklah akan kucoba "

"Gomawo"

Kyuhyun menyukai Donghae teman Sungmin, dan Sungmin menyukai Siwon teman Kyuhyun. Pertemuan mereka tidak disengaja, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Donghae ketika Donghae ada di rumah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berkunjung, dan Sungmin bertemu dengan Siwon saat Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin datang ke kafe Siwon, dan lucunya, mereka saling jatuh cinta pada teman sahabatnya pada pandangan pertama.

Sejak pertama Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke kafe Siwon, beberapa kali Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun kesana, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin menyukai Siwon, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun takut kalau Sungmin akan sakit hati, karena Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sedikit _Playboy_ . Menurut Kyuhyun sih, wajar-wajar saja kalau Siwon _Playboy_ , dengan wajah tampan, tinggi semampai, senyum yang menawan, mandiri dan memiliki garis keturunan dari orang kaya, wanita mana yang tidak terpana, jangankan wanita, laki-laki seperti Sungminpun tidak sedikit yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sebagai teman, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sifat flamboyannya itu, tapi lain cerita jika itu menyangkut Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan rela jika ada yang membuat Sungmin sedih, apalagi sampai menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu siang Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyhun berniat memberi kejutan kepada Sungmin dengan datang tanpa memberi tahu Sungmin, akan tetapi bukan Sungmin yang terkejut, bahkan Kyuhyun yang dikejutkan dengan adanya seseorang dengan paras yang cantik, menurut Kyuhyun berada di rumah Sungmin. Sungmin mencium gelagat aneh pada sahabatnya itu, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bertanya tentang teman-teman Sungmin, Donghae bukanlah teman pertama Sungmin yang Kyuhyun pernah temui, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanyakan siapa namanya, dimana rumahnya, dan lain-lain, hanya sekedar, "siapa dia ? ".

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Donghae, dan ternyata dugaan Sungmin benar kalau Kyuhyun menaruh perasaan pada Donghae, tidak seperti Sungmin yang agak malu-malu untuk mengakui perasaanya, Kyuhyun lebih terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Donghae, bahkan tidak segan Kyuhyun menitip salam kepada Donghae lewat Sungmin, meminta nomor _handphone_ Donghae bahkan sampai meminta Sungmin untuk membujuk Donghae agar mau menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

**Mustoy cafe**

Sesuai janji tadi waktu di kampus, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di kafe Siwon _Mustoy cafe_, Sungmin tengah sibuk melukis boneka keramik sesuai dengan imajinasinya dengan ditemani secangkir minuman. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya duduk sambil ditemani secangkir minuman tanpa melalukan _Mustoy_. Kyuhyun memang kurang menyukai lukisan, mungkin karena kyuhyun buka tipe orang yang sabar. Biasanya setiap kali Kyuhyun kesini, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan Siwon pemilik kafe.

" Kyu, kemana Siwon ? Dia tidak datang ? " Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Siwon.

" Entahlah, aku tadi tidak menguhunginya "

"Yee? Kalau begitu ngapain kita kesini?" Sungmin mengerucutkan mulutnya, lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya satu ini " Tentu saja untuk membuat _Mustoy_, seperti yang kamu bilang tadi ". Berniat sedikit mengejek Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin seperti tertangkang sedang mencuri.

" Kenapa tidak jujur kalau niat kesini untuk bertemu Siwon ? "

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Malu? Sebal? Entahlah.

"Tenanglah Min, Siwon sedang keluar sebentar, tadi aku bilang kalau aku akan kesini denganmu, dan dia bilang setelah urusannya selesai dia akan langsung pulang". Karena tidak tega melihat wajah sahabatnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang wajah Sungmin langsung memerah.

Tidak beberapa lama lonceng berbunyi tanda ada pengunjung datang, ternyata pemilik kafe yang datang, Siwon mencoba mencari dua orang yang dikenalinya dari sekian banyak pengunjung yang datang, dan setelah ketemu, Siwon langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah lama?" Siwon menyapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Oh, kamu sudah datang ". Kyuhyun lebih dulu menyapa Siwon. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon.

" Sibuk Min ? " Siwon mencoba menyapa Sungmin, karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka keramik.

" Ne? Oh, iya, sedikit " Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, sungmin sangat gugup. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Sungmin.

Siwon ikut bergabung dengan mereka, Siwon lebih banyak ngobrol dengan Kyuhyun, bukan karena Siwon tidak mau ngobrol dengan Sungmin, tapi karena Sungmin hanya sedikit bicara saat Siwon mengajaknya bicara. Dan itu membuat Siwon agak bingung.

"Maaf Siwon hyo` ng, ada yang ingin bertemu "Disela-sela pembicaraan mereka, salah satu pegawai Siwon mendatangi mereka.

" Siapa? "

"Park Hyun Jin- _ssi_ "

" Oh, iya, suruh tunggu sebentar " . " Maaf, aku harus pergi, aku ada tamu, tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal, Sungmin-_ah_ ? "

" Hm? Iya tidak apa-apa ".

Setelah itu Siwon beranjak meninggalkan dua tamunya itu.

"Kenapa dia hanya berpamitan denganku?" Sungmin bermonolog.

" Mungkin Siwon takut kamu akan sedih kalu dia pergi Min. " Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin menimpali.

Sungmin mencibir mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Tapi kenapa tadi kamu banyak diam ? Siwon tadi mencoba mengajakmu ngobrol "

Sungmin agak mencondongkan badannya " Kyuhyun-_ah_ kamu tahu, semenjak Siwon duduk disini sampai dia pergi, jantungku tidak bisa berdetak normal. Aku harus berkonsentrasi menormalkannya "

" Aku tahu, dan mungkin Siwon juga tahu " Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum setannya.

" _Jo `ngmal_ ? "Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Dan hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan menghendikan bahu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sungmin nampak menutupi wajahnya karena merasa malu ketahuan konyol di depan orang yang disukai.

"Kyu, kita pulang saja yuk" Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengajak pulang.

" Kenapa ? tapi Siwon sedang ada tamu, tidak sopan tau pergi tanpa pamit "

" Ayolah Kyu... aku malu kalau harus bertemu Siwon lagi "

Kyuhyun mengerti "Baiklah, tapi kita pamitan dulu" dan Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beranjak dari kursi, sebelum pergi Kyuhyun mencari keberadaan Siwon, setelah ketemu, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Siwon, sebelum sampai, Kyuhyun melihat Siwon sedang serius, akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berniat berbalik, ternyata Siwon melihat Kyuhyun dan langsung memanggilnya " Kyu..."

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh, dan Kyuhyun melihat Siwon berbicara sebentar dengan tamunya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa ? "

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya mau berpamitan. Sungmin minta pulang"

" Kenapa ? Dia marah padaku karena aku tinggal ? "

" Tidak, mungkin dia capek "

" Lalu dimana Sungmin ? " Siwon tidak menemukan Sungmin di dalam kafe.

" Dia sudah diluar "

" Benar dia tidak marah kan? "

" Tidak, percayalah padaku " Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kembalilah, tamumu menunggu " Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Siwon dan beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kyu" Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh. Dan Diwon kembali menemui tamunya.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Donghae mampiri ke tempat Sungmin, mereka sama-sama sendiri di Seoul maka dari itu mereka bisa dekat satu sama lain. Selain itu, mereka juga bertetangga, jadi tidak terlalu susah untuk keduanya bertemu.

" Ming, kamu tidak punya makanan ? " Donghae sedikit berteriak sambil membuka kulkas, Sungmin yang ada di depan televisi menyahut dengan sedikit berteriak juga " Aku belum sempat belanja, lagian kamu kesini buat numpang makan ? "

Donghae menyusul Sungmin dengan membawa minuman kaleng "Iya, aku lapar"

"Kalau kamu lapar, kamu pergi saja ke Rumah makan, kenapa malah kesini?"

" Kalu aku ke Rumah makan, aku harus bayar, kalau disini kan gratis "

" Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, mulai sekarang kalau kamu makan disini, kamu juga harus bayar " Sok galak.

"Game"

" Biarin, dari pada kamu Tidak modal, kamu harus bayar minuman inil " sambil menunjuk minuman kaleng yang dipegang Donghae.

" Berapa ? "

" Kamu harus membayarnya dengan menerima perasaan Kyuhyun "

" Transaksi apaan ini, tidak menguntungkan " Donghae sedikit tidak terima.

" Menguntungkan dong, kamu tahu Kyuhyun menyukaimu, dan aku tahu kamu juga menyukai Kyuhyun, jadi tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan kan "

"Aku pihak yang dirugikan"

" Kenapa seperti itu? " Sungmin jadi penasaran

" Karena aku dipaksa untuk menerima Kyuhyun "

Sungmin bingung dengan pemikiran Donghae.

" Bukannya kamu juga menyukai Kyuhyun ? "

" Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya "

" Tidak harus bicara untuk mengetahui seseorang menyukai orang lain "

" Apa yang aku tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun sampai kamu bilang kalau aku menyukainya "

" Kamu menerima setiap barang yang dia titipkan padaku untukmu, kamu membalas semua pesannya dan selalu menerima telepon darinya, kamu selalu tersenyum saat aku bilang dia merindukanmu, itu semua tanda kalau kamu juga menyukainya Hae. "

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah menolak pemberian orang lain, kamu juga tahu itu, kedua, tidak hanya Kyuhyun, semua temanku yang mengirimi pesan atau menelpon akan aku tanggapi, dan ketiga, siapa orang yang tidak senang saat ada orang yang merindukan kita"

" Jadi kamu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun ? " Tebak Sungmin.

" Aku tidak bilang begitu "

" Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun sebenarnya ? " Sungmin sedikit frustasi menghadapi Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahu "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

" Kyuhyun serius menyukaimu Hae "

"Aku tahu itu, dia sudah bilang berkali-kali padaku"

"Dia ingin menjadikanmu kekasihnya"

" Aku juga tahu itu "

" Dia sedih saat kamu menolaknya "

" Sampai tidak bisa tidur karena bingung kenapa aku menolaknya "

" Kamu tahu semua itu tapi tidak ambil pusing ? " Sungmin sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Donghae, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya, walaupun Donghae juga temannya, tapi tetap saja menurut Sungmin, sikap Donghae salah.

"Bukan begitu min ..."

"Apa kamu masih belum yakin dengan perasaan Kyuhyun?"

" Hm... mungkin seperti itu "

" Aku mengerti sekarang, mungkin waktu bisa membuktikan betapa Kyuhyun menyukaimu "

" Kita lihat saja nanti "

.

.

.

.

.

**Choi Siwon **

+82 102 3456-789

**Sibuk Kyu ?**

** Tidak, kenapa ?**

**Aku ingin bicara, bisa ?**

** Bisa. Datang saja ke rumah.**

**Ok. Aku kesana sekarang.**

Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari siwon, Kyuhyun pergi sebentar ke mini market dekat rumah untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Kyuhun kehabisan persediaan minum, dia yakin kalau bersama siwon tidak akan sebentar, karena Siwon kalau ngomong seperti ketera api, tidak bisa dihentikan. Seperti itulah kira-kira pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Setelah pulang belanja, dan menunggu, sebentar kemudian bel pintu berbunyi.

" _Nuguseyo "_

"Siwon _"_

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu, " _Owasso_ `"

"Maaf lama"

" _Gwaenchana,_ silahkan masuk "

" Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan ? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ? " Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa basa-basi setelah mereka duduk.

"Mungkin kamu sudah menduga maksud kedatanganku kesini"

" Sungmin ? " Tebak Kyuhyun, dan Siwon mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengeluarkan minuman kaleng yang tadi dia beli.

Siwon menerima minuman dari Kyuhyun " _Gomawo¸_ tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa Sungmin akhir-akhir ini sering main ke kafe, dan dia terlihat sedikit aneh "

"Aneh maksudnya?"

" Seperti salah tingkah "

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya " Dia menyukaimu "

" Benarkah ? "

" Aku yakin seperti itu, tapi dia tidak mengakuinya "

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku tidak yakin, makannya aku bertanya padamu, kamu kan sahabatnya"

" Kamu menyukainya ? "

"Sungmin anak yang manis, senyumnya, matanya, tingkahnya, menggemaskan. Dia juga pandain membuat _Mustoy_ "

" Itu hanya alasan buat ketemu kamu "

" Begitukah ? " Siwon sedikit tersanjung. " Tapi aku serius, _Mustoy_ buatan Sungmin bagus "

" Bagus apanya? Jelek begitu"

" Bagi seorang pemula itu cukup bagus "

" Hem begitukah ? Mungkin itu bakat alami, karena setahuku dia tidak suka melukis, aku selalu mengejek hasil lukisannya "

" Tapi Kyu, sejak kapan dia menyukaiku ? "Tampaknya Siwon penasaran dengan Sungmin.

" Hhss. . . aku juga tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah bilang, aku hanya meyakini kalau dia menyukaimu, kamu juga seperti itu kan ? "

" hem, kamu benar "

" Tapi Siwon-_ah_, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba peduli dengan Sungmin? Maksudku, biasanya kamu tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menyukaimu " Kyuhyun sedikit curiga dengan perubahan sikap Siwon.

" Karena biasanya mereka yang menyukaiku akan langsung bilang padaku, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, dia hanya datang ke kafe, malu-malu, lalu pulang, dan itu membuatku penasaran " Siwon mencoba menjelaskan.

" Baguslah "

"Maksudnya?"

" Ya bagus, itu berarti kamu tidak menyukai Sungmin "

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa menyukai Sungmin? Jangan bilang kamu juga menyukai Sungmin? Kamu menyukai Donghae Kyu ..." Siwon tampak tak terima.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak mau kamu mempermainkan Sungmin seperti mantan-Mantanmu, aku tidak mau melihat Sungmin sedih"

" Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya ? "

" Aku akan bahagia jika itu benar, tapi kalau sampai kamu membuat Sungmin sedih, aku tidak akan mau berteman lagi denganmu " Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Yaa ... kenapa kamu berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti ini" Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?"

"..."

Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun percakapan itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Siwon tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

_Weekend_ ini Kyuhyun berkunjung ke apartemen Sungmin di Yangcheon_-gu_ ( Distrik Yangcheon ) tepatnya di Shinjeong. Sungmin bukanlah satu-satunya alasan Kyuhyun datang di apartemen Sungmin, tapi salah satunya adalah Donghae. Karena Donghae juga tinggal di lingkungan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak harus berbasa basi dengan memncet bel, dan bertanya "apakah Sungmin ada? " karena Kyuhyun tahu kode pintu Sungmin. Dan tanpa diminta, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Min, kamu di dalam?"

"..."

"Kemana Sungmin" Kyuhyun bermonolog.

" Min, Sungmin-_ah _" Kyuhyun agak berteriak, Kyuhyun mencoba mencari Sungmin di dalam. Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, " _Itu pasti Sungmin _" Batin Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun mendatangi tempat suara.

"Oh Kyuhyun- _ah_ , _Owasso `_ "Sungmin agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

" hem "

Kyuhyun menyamankan diri di depan televisi sambil menunggu Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin bersiap-siap di dalam kamar. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan mengajak Sungmin dan Donghae jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengajak Donghae, tapi Donghae minta agar Sungmin ikut. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak mau mengajak Sungmin, tapi dia hanya ingin berdua dengan Donghae. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Donghae, daripada hubungan mereka tidak ada kemajuan.

"Kyu, apa aku harus ikut dengan kalian, aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu Kyu?" Setelah keluar kamar, Sungmin langsung mengajukan protes pada Kyuhyun.

" Bukan aku yang minta kamu ikut Min, tapi Donghae yang memintanya. Aku sudah bilang kan."

Kyuhyun menceritakan hal ini kepada Sungmin sebelumnya, dari awal Sungmin sudah menolaknya. Bahkan Sungmin sudah bilang pada Donghae kalau dia menolak. Tapi Donghae memohon untuk ikut bersama mereka. Sungmin jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya dia setuju untuk ikut. Tetap saja rasa tidak enak itu ada, makannya Sungmin mencoba bernego dengan Kyuhyun, siapa tahu dia bisa tidak ikut. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, Sungmin harus ikut. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun ingin berdua dengan Donghae, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Donghae.

"Memangnya kamu mau mengajak Donghae kemana Kyu?"

" _Mok-dong_ "

" Belanja, bar dan restoran, atau gelanggang es ? "

" Entahlah, kita belum sepakat akan kemana, mungkin hanya makan "

"Oh. Kita kerumah Donghae atau Donghae yang kesini?"

" Kita ke tempat Donghae. Kamu sudah siap ? "

" Iya, ayo berangkat "

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berangkat menuju tempat Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, disalah satu restoran di daerah _Mok_. Masih di _Yangcheon-gu_. Donghae yang mengusulkan tempat ini. Donghae tidak ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

Tidak seperti Sungmin saat berhadapan dengan Siwon, Donghae lebih terlihat santai menghadapi Kyuhyun, Donghae memang menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak terlihat gugup di depan Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka bisa ngobrol santai selayaknya tiga sahabat yang bertemu. Walaupun Kyuhyun sedikit lebih perhatian kepada Donghae daripada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dia mengerti.

" Setelah ini kita kemana ? " Kyuhyun bertanya setelah makanan penutup mereka habis.

" Aku ingin pulang saja, aku tidak enak dengan kalian, jadi berasa pengganggu " Sungmin mengutarakan isi hatinya.

" Kalau Sungmin pulang, aku juga ikut pulang saja " Donghae sekarang yang bicara.

" Yaa, Hae... jangan seperti itu, kalian pergi saja berdua " sungmin jadi tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun.

" Iya Hae, biarkan Sungmin pulang, kita bisa pergi berdua " Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Donghae.

" Tapi aku ingin Sungmin ikut bersama kita " Donghae tidak mau mengalah. Dan itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun frustasi.

" Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau aku memanggil Siwon ikut bergabung dengan kita, jadi Sungmin ada temannya, bagaimana ? " usul Kyuhyun.

"Siwon? Carpet Kyu ..."

"Bisa juga" belum selesai Sungmin protes Donghae langsung setuju. Dan perdebatan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun menghubungi Siwon. Dan Sungmin? Antara senang dan gugup.

" Tapi kita akan kemana ? " Sungmin bertanya karena belum diputuskan akan kemana.

" Gelanggang es saja, kita bermain _ice skating,_ pasti seru. bagaimana" dongahe mengusulkan.

"Bisa juga"

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun dan sungmin menjawab bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengatakan akan menyusul ke tempat tujuan, maka Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae menuju gelanggang dulu. Karena tempatnya masih di distrik yang sama, maka tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan dan setelah masuk ke dalam arena, mereka tidak langsung bermain, tetapi mereka menunggu Siwon datang. Terakhir Kyuhyun menghubungi Siwon, dia sudah hampir sampai.

" Itu Siwon datang " Kyuhyun agak berteriak saat melihat Siwon berjalan menghampiri mereka. Setelah menunggu akhirnya Siwon sampai juga.

" _Owasso_ `" Kyuhyun Siwon menyapa.

" Maaf, lama menunggu ? " Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah

"Tidak juga. Oh iya Siwon- _ah_ kenalkan ini Donghae, Donghae ini Siwon "Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Siwon dengan Donghae.

Siwon dan Donghae saling bersalamana dan saling memperkenalkan diri.

" Kita masuk sekarang ? " Siwon mengakhiri basa basi.

Mereka berempat sangat menikmati _doubledate_ hari ini. Bisakah dikatakan seperti itu?. Kyuhyun dan Donghae asik dengan obrolan mereka, dan Siwon tetap mencoba untuk membuat Sungmin tidak terlalu gugup berhadapan dengannya.

Sungmin POV

"Kamu masih gugup?" Siwon bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, sejujurnya aku masih gugup. Entahlah, aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Siwon, tapi setiap berhadapan dengan Siwon jantungku rasanya tidak bisa normal.

" bagaimana kamu bisa ikut bersama mereka Min ? "

"Donghae memaksaku"

" Bukan sengaja untuk bertemu denganku ? " Siwon sedikit melirik dan tersenyum agak mengejek padaku.

"Aku sudah bilang Donghae memaksaku Siwon, kamu tidak percaya?" Aku sedikit tidak terima dengan pendapat Siwon.

" Iya ya aku percaya " Siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku, dan itu membuatku malu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tanganku dan mengajak berseluncur. Karena aku belum siap, aku jadi bergangan erat pada genggaman Siwon.

Kami berseluncur santai, dan sampai di tengah, Siwon mengajakku dansa es. Aku tidak begitu menguasai gerakan-gerakan _ice skating_, mungkin Siwon tahu, jadi dia mengajak dansa es dengan _free dance _( dansa bebas ).

Sunggguh hari ini sangat membahagiakan. Disela-sela dansa es kami, aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya berseluncur dipinggir, mereka tampak bahagia, Donghae terus-menerus tertawa saat Kyuhyun mengejarnya dan hampir menangkapnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Donghae mahir bermain _ice skating._

" Kamu melihat apa Min " sepertinya Siwon menyadari arah pandangku.

" Oh, itu " Aku menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan daguku.

Aku melihat Siwon juga tersenyum "Mereka terlihat bahagia"

"Iya, mereka sangat bahagia"

"Apa kamu bahagia?" Tiba-tiba Siwon menanyai hal yang sensitif buatku. Tentu saja aku bahagia, siapa yang tidak bahagia bersama dengan orang kita sayangi. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk mengakuinya.

" kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ? " Aku benar-benar malu.

"Aku juga ingin kamu bahagia seperti mereka"

Entah karena aku terlalu tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_ atau karena kata-kata Siwon, aku hampir terjatuh, untunglah Siwon langsung memegangiku. Oh Tuhan... aku benar-benar bodoh.

" Kamu Tidak apa-apa Min ? "

"Tidak" Aku menggeleng.

" Bagaimana kalau kita menepi saja, kita ngobrol sambil minum, bagaimana ? "

"Baiklah"

Aku dan siwon melepas sepatu _ice skating_, dan berjalan menuju mini kafe yang ada di dekat arena permainan.

" Mau minum apa Min? "

" _Ice Americano_ "

" Tunggu sebentar ya, aku pesan dulu "

Entah kenapa rasa gugupku sedikit berkurang, Siwon benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman, apa dia tahu ya kalau aku menyukainya? Apa Kyuhyun menceritakan perasaanku pada Siwon? Siwon sungguh perhatian. Aku melihat dia selesai pesan dan berjalan kearahku, dia melihatku dan tersenyum, Tuhan hatiku meleleh rasanya.

" Ada apa ? ada yang salah denganku ? "

" Tidak ada " jawabku malu-malu.

" Oh ya Min, Donghae temanmu ? "

" Iya, Donghae temanku, Dia juga tetanggaku, aku mengenalnya saat aku pindah ke apartemen. Kenapa ? "

" Tidak, Kyuhyun sering menceritakan tentang Donghae padaku, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bilang kalau Donghae temanmu, jadi aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku sempat berfikir bagaimana bisa kamu ada disini bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae. "

" Kamu tidak serius berfikir aku sengaja disini untuk bertemu denganmu kan ? " Aku memicingkan mataku penuh selidik.

Siwon seperti sedikit berpikir "Hm,,, bagaimana ya, Tadi Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia bersama Dongahe, dan disini juga ada kamu, jadi aku berpikir kamu sengaja ikut mereka dan akhirnya juga mengajak aku, semacam merencanakan _doubledate_ secara tidak langsung "

" Yee ? _micheosseo_` ? " Ups... keceplosan. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia berfikir seperti itu." Aku sebenranya tidak mau ikut mereka, tapi Donghae memaksaku untuk ikut, Dongahe tidak mau jalan berdua dengan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya setelah makan aku mau pulang, eh Donghae maksa ikut pulang juga. Aku kan jadi tidak enak sama Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mengusulkan buat ngajak kamu, dan Donghae setuju."

" Oh begitu, maaf kalau aku salah " Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, mungkin dia merasa tidak enak padaku. Aku tersenyum melihat dia salah tingkah, lucu.

Entah kapan datangnya tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun dan Dongahe sudah ada dibelakangku

"Kenapa kalian malah disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada kami.

" Tadi Sungmin hampir jatuh, mungkin dia capek, jadi aku mengajaknya kesini saja " seandainya kamu tahu Siwon aku hampir jatuh bukan karena capek, tapi karena kamu.

" _Gwaenchana? "_

" _Gwaenchana? "_ Kyuhyun dan Donghae kompak menanyakan keadaanku, mereka lucu. "Oo .. _Gwaenchana,_ kalian sudah selesai? kenapa malah ikut kesini? "

" Aku melihat kalian disini, aku pikir kalian tidak menikmatinya, apa kita pulang saja Min kalau kamu capek ? " Tanya Donghae.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, serius. Kalian lanjutkan saja. Kyu, ajak Donghae bermain lagi "

" Aku ingin disini saja sama kamu Min " Tolak Donghae.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk ngobrol, obrolan yang seru, Donghae dan Siwon cepat akrab walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu, aku juga mulai bisa mengontrol jantungku saat bertatap muka dengan Siwon, ternyata _doubledate_ itu menyenangkan. Hihihi...

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa pergi bersama Donghae, meskipun kami tidak berdua, ada Sungmin juga. Tapi tidak apa-apa, seru juga bisa pergi bersama dua orang yang aku sayangi, tapi sayang dalam konteks yang berbeda. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya kan.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan juga sama Sungmin, makannya aku mengusulkan Siwon untuk datang, awalnya Sungmin menolak, tapi Donghae setuju, jadi Sungmin tidak bisa menolak lagi. Aku menghubungi Siwon, dan dia setuju untuk datang.

Setelah Siwon datang, aku bisa bebas berdua dengan Donghae, aku juga tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Sungmin karena ada Siwon.

Kami berpisah dengan pasangan masing-masing, aku melihat Siwon mengajak Sungmin dansa es, aku berharap Donghae tidak bisa bermain _ice skeating_, jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk mengajarinya. Hahaha... modus. Tapi harapanku tak terwujud, Donghae mahir bermain _ice skeating_, aku sedikit kecewa, tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba Donghae mencoba menjatuhkan aku, aku sedikit kaget, dia berseluncur menjauhiku, aku kejar saja dia, Donghae terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan sebelum tertangkap, Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti.

"_jamkkaman_, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu " belum sempat aku menjawab, Donghae agak menjauh dariku, dia melakukan _Figure skating_, aku sedikit kaget melihatnya, aku tidak tahu dia mahir memainkan gerakan-gerakan diatas seluncur es, gerakannya tidak terlalu ekstrim, hanya sedikit gerakan _axel, _tapi bagiku itu sangat keren.

" Kamu bisa ikuti aku ? " Donghae agak berteriak karena jarak kami. Aku tidak menjawabnya tapi menyusulnya, aku juga melakukan gerakan _Axel_ untuk menyusulnya, Donghae melanjutkan dengan gerakan _Flip_ aku juga mengikutinya, dan Donghae juga melakukan _Salchow_ tapi dengan lompatan rendah. Tapi kali ini aku tidak mengikutinya, aku hanya menyusulnya dengan berseluncur biasa.

Setelah berhasil menghampiri Donghae, aku berusaha mencari Sungmin dan Siwon, tapi mereka tidak ada. " Kemana Sungmin dan Siwon ? "

" Ah iya, mereka tidak ada "

Ternyata mereka sedang duduk di luar arena, " Itu mereka "Aku menunjuk Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Kita kesana yuk" Ajak Donghae, dan aku mengikutinya.

Sungmin dan Siwon sepertinya ada kemajuan, aku lihat Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat gugup didepan Siwon, aku rasa _doubledate_ ini membawa efek positif padaku dan Sungmin. Sungmin bisa membiasakan diri berada disamping Siwon, dan aku bisa mengajak Donghae senang-senang. Semoga hari ini awal kebahagiaan kami semua, Tuhan ...

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak _doubledate_ waktu itu, hubungan Sungmin dan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae maju pesat, mereka semakin hari semakin dekat, tapi keduanya sama-sama belum jadian, entah apa yang ada dalam benak mereka sampai belum meresmikan hubungannya, yang pasti mereka saling tahu bahwa mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Ternyata kemajuan hubungan Sungmin dan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae membuat persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi agak renggang, Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae, begitupun Sungmin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon. Itu membuat baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin merasa ada yang hampa, tapi mereka belum menyadarinya.

Sungmin POV

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengajak makan di kantin, rasanya sudah lama kami tidak makan bersama, Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae dari denganku. Semoga kali ini Kyuhyun tidak membatalkan janjinya lagi karena Donghae ingin mengajaknya pergi.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun berniat datang ke apartemenku untuk bertanding game, tapi dalam perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Donghae, Donghae akan pergi membeli buku untuk kuliah, karena sudah bertemu Kyuhyun, akhirnya Donghae meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya, akhirnya kami batal bertanding.

Lima hari yang lalu, aku meminta kyuhyun menemaniku pergi ke _Trick Eye Museum_, Aku sudah membeli dua tiket dua hari sebelumya, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya karena Donghae mengajaknya ke Mokpo, kampung halaman Donghae untuk mengunjungi makam ayahnya.

Aku sudah menunggu Kyuhyun dari tadi, Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak ada kuliah siang ini, aku juga tidak ada kuliah, tapi kenapa dia terlambat sekali. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi ponselnya mati. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir. Apa aku coba hubungi Donghae saja, mungkin donghae tahu dimana Kyuhyun.

" **Yo'uboseyo ****" **Bukankah ini suara Kyuhyun ?

" **Kyuhyun ? kenapa kamu yang mengangkat ponsel Donghae ? "**

" **Iya Min, aku bersama Donghae sekarang, aku baru saja mau menguhubungimu, ponselku mati Ming "**

" **Oh pantas saja aku tidak bisa menguhungimu. Kenapa kamu lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar tau, kamu mau kesini sama Donghae ? "** Aku mencoba _positive thinking_

" **Maaf Ming, kamu makan sendiri ya, tadi Donghae datang ke kampus menemuiku karena tidak bisa menghubungiku. Dia mendapatkan 2 tiket gratis dari temannya, dan dia ingin pergi denganku, maaf ya Min, lain kali kita makan bersama. OK "**

" **Oh baiklah "**

Sudah kuduga. Pasti berakhir seperti ini, setiap berhubungan dengan Donghae, pasti aku akan dilupakan Kyuhyun. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan, terlalu lapar perutku untuk memikirkan mereka.

Kyuhyun POV

Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar menyukai Sungmin, Siwon sekarng rajin mengunjungi Sungmin di apartemennya. Setiap kali aku mau berkunjung, Sungmin selalu bilang kalau ada Siwon di sana.

Siwon juga sering menjemput Sungmin ke kampus, Sungmin jadi jarang bertemu denganku, disatu sisi aku senang karena sepertinya Siwon serius menyukai Sungmin, tapi disisi lain aku merasa waktunya Sungmin dihabiskan bersama Siwon.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya Siwon kalah dariku. Aku dan Sungmin akan pergi ke _Nami-do_, kami akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. Hari ini kita janjian bertemu di gerbang kampus. Semoga Siwon tidak menggagalkan rencana hari ini.

Setelah profesor menutup perkuliahan, aku dengan cepat membereskan buku dan langsung bergegas ke gerbang kampus, lebih baik aku menunggu Sungmin daripada Sungmin menungguku, tapi ternyata digerbang aku melihat Sungmin sudah menunggu, dia melampaikan tangan saat melihatku.

"Sudah lama?"

" Tidak, aku juga baru sampai "

" Berangkat sekarang ? " Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi, entah kenapa aku takut siwon akan datang ke kampus.

"Ayo"

" Ada apa kamu tiba-tiba mengajaku ke Nami ? "

"Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua"

" Oh, baiklah, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini "

Din din... " Min... "

Tuhan Kau sungguh tak berpihak padaku.

" Oh, Siwon, sedang apa disini ? "

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kami.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, kita makan siang bersama?"

Sungmin sepertinya terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon, Siwon memang suka datang mendadak, datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar. Entah seperti apa itu.

Sungmin beralih memandangku seperti meminta mendapat, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalian punya janji? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, sudah lama kita bertiga tidak pergi bersama" Siwon mengusulkan hal yang konyol, menurutku. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah dan menyuruh Siwon pulang saja.

" Ide yang bagus, kita pergi bertiga saja Kyu, pasti seru " Apa-apaan Sungmin, kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan menyebalkan. Aku sunguh tidak suka ide mereka.

"Baiklah dapat juga" Terpaksa aku menyetujui. Kami masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Siwon bertanya pada kami. Tidak, tepatnya pada Sungmin.

" _Nami-do _" Sungmin menjawabnya, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar bahagia bisa pergi bersama Siwon. Bukankah tadi dia bilang ingin pergi berdua denganku.

" Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku kalau mau pergi Min, aku kan bisa mengantar kalian "

_Ho`ull_, memangnya Siwon asisten Sungmin yang harus melapor kemana saja Sungmin akan pergi ?

" Siwon-_ah_, bisakah berhenti disini, aku harus turun, aku harus kembali ke kampus, aku lupa kalau aku harus bertemu dengan profesor " Lebih baik aku keluar dari kekonyolan ini.

" Tapi kamu bilang hari ini kamu tidak ada acara Kyu "

Aku tidak ada acara kalau hari ini hanya pergi berdua denganmu Min,,, tapi sekarang lain ceritanya.

"Iya Min, aku lupa, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tidak ikut kalian?"

" Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa pergi bertiga lain kali " Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu Choi.

" Baiklah Kyu, kalau kamu memang ada urusan, kita bisa pergi lain kali, apa perlu kita antar kamu balik ke kampus ? "

" Tidak usah, aku jalan kaki saja, aku pergi ya " Dan aku keluar dari mobil. Sekarang aku bingung harus kemana. Hah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, aku ingin tidur.

Semakin hari mereka semakin jauh, semakin sedikit waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua, serasa satu menit sangat berharga untuk keduanya. Mereka saling membutuhkan, tapi mereka lebih mementingkan pasangan masing-masing, mungkin mereka berfikir " _Dia pasti mengerti aku_ ".

Hari ini Kyuhyun demam, badannya panas, Kyuhyun tidak masuk kampus. Sungmin yang tahu Kyuhyun sakit langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa datang ke rumah Kyuhyun karena ada kuliah pagi. Sungmin ingin sepulang kuliah menjenguk Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur ada janji dengan Siwon.

Donghae tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun karena harus pulang ke Mokpo, Kyuhyun benar-benar sendirian tidak ada yang merawat. Waktu Sungmin menghubungi Kyuhyun, suara nya terdengan sangat lemah, Kyuhyun juga minta Sungmin untuk datang ke rumahnya, Sungmin tidak bisa, tapi Sungmin janji setelah dari tempat Siwon, Sungmin akan langsung ke tempat Kyuhyun.

Sepulang kuliah Sungmin seperti biasa dijemput Siwon, hari ini Sungmin akan ke kafe Siwon, Sungmin ingin belajar membuat _Mustoy_ yang bagus, dan Siwon ahlinya, Sungmin ingin memberi Kyuhyun _Mustoy_ buatannya dan Sungmin ingin membuat yang terbaik. Sungmin juga sudah bilang sama Siwon kalau dia tidak bisa lama-lama karena ingin merawat Kyuhyun yang sakit. Siwon menawarkan untuk mengantar tapi Sungmin menolak, Siwon sudah terlalu sering meninggalkan kafe karena Sungmin.

Semua berjalan lancar sebelum kekacauan terjadi, Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin di kafe Siwon. Sungmin kaget bukan main melihat Kyuhyun sampai di kafe Siwon.

" Kyuhyun, ngapain kamu disini ? bukannya kamu sakit ? " Siwon tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sungmin.

"Min, aku sedang sakit, dan kamu malah asik ketawa ketiwi bersama Siwon" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Siwon.

" Kyuhyun, apa yang kamu bicarakan" Sungmin masih mencoba tenang dan menenangkan Kyuhyun.

" Tidak bisakah kamu meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku Min ? " Kyuhyun terlihat mulai emosi.

" Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ada janji dengan Siwon, setelah ini aku akan menemuimu " Sungmin mulai tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Kyuhyun

" Tapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang Min, tidak nanti "

" Jangan seperti ini dong Kyu, malu dilihat orang " Sungmin masih mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

" Duduklah dulu Kyu, kita bisa bicara baik-baik " Siwon mencoba menengahi.

"Diam kau Choi" Kyuhyun justru tidak bersahabat.

"Kyuhyun" Sungmin juga ikut berteriak, meskipun tidak sekeras Kyuhyun.

" Siwon-_ah,_ sebaiknya aku pulang, maaf, membuat kafemu tidak nyaman " Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah, daripada terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Belum selesai Sungmin berpamitan, Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin POV

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisanya dia membuat kekacauan di kafe Siwon, memalukan. Aku sekarang di dalam taksi bersama Kyuhyun, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bicara dengannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin bicara denganku.

Sampai di rumah Kyuhyun pun, kami tidak saling bicara, Kyuhyun langsung berbaring di tempat tidur, aku memasak air buat mengompres Kyuhyun, aku juga membuatkan bubur buat Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun sudah makan apa belum, sudah minum obat atau belum, terlalu malas bertanya. Setelah matang, aku membawakan bubur ke kamar Kyuhyun, dan aku hanya menaruhnya di meja nakas. Aku juga tidak berniat menemani atau menyuapi Kyuhyun, tapi saat hendak pergi, Kyuhyun memegang tanganku.

" Kamu mau kemana ? "

"..." Aku tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Min ..."

"..."

"Marah kamu Min?"

" Tidak " Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tapi kenapa kamu diam ? " Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum menyerah.

" Aku lelah " Aku mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun semakin erat memegang tanganku.

"Jangang pergi"

" Aku ingin istirahat di sofa " Sabar Sungmin...

" Istirahat disini saja "

Aku benar-benar harus mengalah sekarang, Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun selesai makan, minum obat, dan Kyuhyun tidur, aku memutuskan tidur di sofa kamar Kyuhyun.

Saat aku bangun tidur, ternyata hari sudah malam, aku melihat di tempat tidur Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada, kemana dia, aku mencari ke kamar mandi juga tidak ada, aku mencari ke luar kamar, ternyata dia di depan televisi, apa dia sudah baikan?.

" Kau sudah bangun Min ? " Kyuhyun menyapaku saat aku keluar kamar.

" Iya, kamu sudah sehat ? "

"Sudah mendingan, kita makan yuk, aku lapar, aku tadi buat sup, aku panaskan sebentar ya, kamu duduk dulu" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan mau ke dapur.

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang, kamu sudah sembuh kan? Aku sudah selesai merawatmu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, posisi kami saling membelakangi " Kamu mau ke tempat Siwon lagi ? " Tanpa berbalik, Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang konyol menurutku.

"Aku bilang aku mau pulang, bukan ketempat Siwon, ada apa denganmu?"

"Bilang saja kalau mau ke tempat Siwon, tidak perlu bohong"

"Sejak kapan aku bohong padamu? Apa pernah aku membohongimu?" Aku berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, tapi dia masih tetap dengan posisinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia menuduhku berbohong.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi, tetaplah disini" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus bicara dengan punggungnya.

" Kenapa kamu jadi egois seperti ini ? "

" Aku ? kamu tidak salah ? seharusnya aku yang harus bilang seperti itu, kamu tahu aku sedang sakit, tapi kamu malah haha hihi bersama Siwon, lalu siapa yang egois? "

" Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada janji sama Siwon, dan aku juga sudah bilang setelah dari tempat Siwon aku langsung pulang ke rumahmu, tapi kamu mengacaukan semuanya "

" Seharusnya kamu lebih mengerti aku, aku sedang sakit. Tapi kamu malah lebih mementingkan janjimu sama Siwon, apa tidak bisa sekali saja kamu membatalkan janjimu dengan Siwon demi aku ? sekali saja dibatalkan juga tidak akan membuat kalian mati, justru gara-gara Siwon kamu sering membatalkan janjimu padaku. Apa jangan-jangan Siwon yang melarangmu merawatku? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa ? "

" Kyuhyun cukup, apa-apaan kamu, kamu benar-benar keterlaluan " Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah, aku sudah tidak mengenal Kyuhyun lagi. Sebaiknya aku pergi.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun, aku jadi bingung mau kemana, aku jadi malas pulang, apa ketempat Siwon saja ? ah tidak, aku takut keadaan jadi semakin kacau. Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku, aku takut kalau Siwon menghubungi aku, ternyata benar, ada 13 panggilan tak terjawab dari Siwon, ada pesan juga.

**Choi Siwon **

+82 102 3456-789

**Min, kamu tidak apa-apa ?**

**Choi Siwon **

+82 102 3456-789

**Min, kenapa tidak diangkat teleponnya ?**

**Choi Siwon **

+82 102 3456-789

**Min, kamu sebenarnya kemana? **

**Choi Siwon **

+82 102 3456-789

**Min, aku benar-benar khawatir, tolong hubungi aku Min.**

Aku membalas pesan Siwon, aku bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja, dan sekarang aku sedang ingin sendiri, setelah membalas pesan Siwon aku mematikan ponselku, aku benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Aku berjalan ke halte bis terdekat, entahlah aku tidak tahu mau kemana, yang pasti aku ingin pergi menenangkan pikiran. Kyuhyun... kamu kenapa jadi seperti ini ?

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya sama Sungmin? Tapi Sungmin juga keterlaluan, sudah tahu aku sakit, eh dia malah sama Siwon, tidak peduli sama sekali sama aku. Trus apa dia bilang? Aku egois? Jiah,,, apa tidak kebalik tu? Siwonnya juga tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali, emang siapa dia? Pacar juga bukan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Sungmin benar-benar marah ? Ah tidak mungkin, Sungmin tidak mungkin marah padaku, pasti besok di kampus dia mencari-cari aku buat minta maaf. Hehehe... tenang Kyuhyuhn tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai kuliah Kyuhyun sengaja ke kantin, berharap bisa bertemu Sungmin, ini bukanlah pertengkaran pertama mereka, biasanya setiap mereka bertengkar, akan selesai di kantin, lucu memang, tapi begitulah. Entah Kyuhyun atupun Sungmin yang mulai, tapi saat mereka duduk berdua di meja kantin, permasalahan selesai. Walau tanpa kata " maaf " secara langsung.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun harus mengubur dalam-dalam harapannya untuk dapat baikan sama Sungmin. Seperti harapan Kyuhyun, dia bertemu Sungmin di kantin, Sungmin juga tahu kalau ada Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tidak mau menemui Kyuhyun, setelah mengambil makanan, Sungmin lebih memilih meja yang agak jauh dari Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget, tidak biasanya Sungmin seperti ini, seharusnya kan Sungmin disini dan minta maaf, seperti itulah kira-kira pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Kenapa Sungmin duduk disana ? Apa dia tidak melihatku ? Tapi aku yakin dia melihatku. Apa dia menghindariku ? tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah, terserah dia saja. Toh dia yang salah, lebih baik aku pergi. Hari ini Donghae kembali ke Seoul, aku akan menjemputnya di setasiun.

Aku melihat Donghae sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik " Hei " Aku menyentuh bahu Donghae " Sudah lama ? "

Donghae tersenyum, oh aku merindukan senyuman itu " Tidak, aku baru sampai. Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Sudah baikan ? kenapa kamu memaksa menjemputku ? aku kan bisa pulang sendiri "

Aku ikut duduk disamping Donghae, " Aku sudah baikan kok, kamu lihat kan aku sudah sehat. Kita pulang sekarang ? atau kamu mau makan dulu ? "

" langsung pulang saja, aku ingin bertemu Sungmin, dia sudah selesai kuliah ? "

Sungmin, aku jadi tidak bersemangat membicarakan dia

" Kamu kenapa ? Ada apa dengan Sungmin ? Ekspresi apa itu ? " Donghae sepertinya menyadari perubahanku. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin temannya juga, tapi sebelum aku bercerita, aku mengajak Donghae ke kafe dekat setasiun, biar enak ngobrolnya.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu Kyu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin, bukankah kamu bilang kalau Sungmin tidak betah lama-lama marah padamu, kamu sabar saja, nanti Sungmin pasti baik kembali. Apa perlu ngomong sama dia ? "

" Tidak usah, biarkan saja dia. Aku ingin lihat sampai kapan dia seperti ini "

" Terserahmu sajalah "

.

.

.

.

Genap seminggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan baikan, ini adalah bentrokan terlama mereka, dan itu membuat Donghae dan Siwon ikut pusing. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin uring-uringan tidak jelas, sama-sama merasa benar dan sama-sama ingin dimintai maaf.

Donghae dan Siwon hanya menjadi pendengar setia Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan itu sedikit mengganggu mereka, Siwon dan Donghae sama-sama merasa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berubah, tapi mereka mencoba mengerti, ini semua karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang bertengkar. Makannya Siwon dan Donghae berniat untuk mendamaikan mereka. Keduanya berharap setelah mereka baikan, mereka bisa kembali ke sisi Siwon dan Donghae.

Hari ini Siwon dan Donghae sepakat mengajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke Nami _Island_ mereka mencari tempat di dekat danau karena agak sepi, dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

" Kamu tidak bilang kalau ada Kyuhyun disini ? " Sungmin tampak tidak terima

" Apa-apaan ini Hae ? " Kyuhyun juga ikut tidak terima

" Maaf sebelumnya Min, aku tidak bilang kalau ada Kyuhyun disini. Aku dan Donghae sengaja mengajak kalian kesini, kami ingin kalian tidak bertengkar lagi, kami ingin kalian baikan " Siwon mengunggkapkan niatnya mempertemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

" Aku berharap setelah ini kalian baikan. Gunakanlah waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya. Kami pergi dulu " Donghae penuh harap. Dan setelah itu Donghae dan Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

Lima menit berlalu, tapi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari keduanya, mereka masih betah dalam diam, mungkin mereka pikir ini lomba siapa paling lama diam, jadi tidak ada yang bicara.

" Kamu tidak ingin bicara padaku ? " Ternyata Kyuhyun kalah saudara-saudara. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak kuat harus diam lebih lama lagi.

" Aku pikir kamu marah padaku, makannya aku diam "

" Kamu tidak ingin minta maaf " Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah dengan pertengkaran mereka dan segera mengakhirinya, tapi... pemilihan kalimat yang salah kyu.

" Untuk ? "

"Kamu tidak merasa bersalah?"

" Kenapa aku harus minta maaf ? dan kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah ? seharusnya kamu yang harus minta maaf padaku dan mersa bersalah. Kamu yang memulai kekacauan ini "

" Apa kamu bilang ? kalau dari awal kamu tidak bersama Siwon, semua tidak akan seperti ini, dan sekarang kamu menyalahkanku ? "

" Kalau dari awal kamu mau bersabar sebentar, kita pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kamu terlalu egois untuk mengakui kesalahanmu Kyu, dan hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain "

"Bersabar kamu bilang? Aku sudah terlalu bersabar Min, kamu selalu mementingkan Siwon dari aku, kamu selalu membatalkan janji kita demi Siwon, aku hanya minta waktumu sehari untukku, apa terlalu berlebihan?"

" Kamu jangan hanya bisa menyalahkanku Kyu, kamu juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, kamu juga selalu membatalkan janji kita untuk Donghae "

" Kapan aku melakukannya Min ? Setiap aku datang ke tempat Donghae, aku juga selalu ke tempatmu, setiap aku pergi bersama Donghae aku juga mampir ke tempatmu setelah mengantar Donghae. Apa pernah kamu melakukannya padaku ? Kamu selalu melarangku ketempatmu saat ada Siwon, kamu selalu meninggalkanku saat Siwon menjemputmu di kampus, dimana bagian yang sama Min ? Kita berbeda "

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu datang ke rumahku atau berniat meninggalkanmu Kyu, kamu sendiri yang tidak mau bergabung dengan kami" Sungmin merasa terpojok, kenapa seolah-olah semua kesalahan berawal darinya? Sungmin tidak terima itu.

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah menawarkan kepadaku untuk bergabung dengan kalian, aku cukup tahu diri untukk tidak berada diantara kalian"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan pada Sungmin, Sungmin benar-benar merasa terintimidasi, padahal menurut Sungmin, semua yang Kyuhyun tuduhkan tidak benar. Sungmin juga merasa diperlakukan tidak adil sama Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga merasa Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan Donghae pdaripada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin mencoba mengerti, karena Sungmin tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Donghae. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu, Sungmin salah, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti Sungmin. Kyuhyun egois.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa sesak didadanya, seakan-akan kehabisan oksigen, dan tanpa disadari air mata Sungmin menetes.

" Jadi menurutmu semua berawal dari kesalahanku ? Baiklah, semua salahku, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf. Ini kan yang kamu harapkan ? Aku meminta maaf padamu. Sekarang kamu puas ? Aku pergi " Tidak dengan nada tinggi sama sekali, Sungmin meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih tepatnya terpaksa minta maaf. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bukan, bukan karena permintaan maaf Sungmin, tapi karena air mata Sungmin.

Selama Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin, Sungmin tidak pernah menangis, sama sekali. Kyuhyun sampai pernah berfikir kalau Sungmin tidak punya perasaan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis, itu semua karena Kyuhyun.

" Sepertinya kita salah mempertemukan mereka " Ternyata Siwon dan Donghae tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka mengetahui semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan mereka bisa menangkap inti dari pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Setidaknya kita bisa mengerti kenapa mereka seperti itu " Siwon berusaha untuk bijak. " Sebaiknya kita pergi, dan jangan temui mereka dulu, mungkin mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri "

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sungmin berubah menjadi pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, juga terhadap Siwon dan Donghae. Kyuhyun ? Sungmin selalu berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun, hanya tidak ingin bertemu.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi tidak sampai berani untuk ke apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih penasaran apa yang membuat Sungmin sampai menangis.

Donghae dan Siwon semakin mengerti kalau ikatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat besar, kalau kemarin Donghae dan Siwon ingin membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baikan, maka sekarang Siwon dan Donghae ingin membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan.

Hari ini Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun bertemu, mereka akan bertemu di kafe Siwon karena ada yang ingin Siwon tunjukan pada Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Siwon-_ah _" Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi sedikit tidak bersahabat dengan Siwon, dengan tanpa basa basi, Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan begitu sampai di kafe Siwon.

" Duduklah dulu " Siwon masih berusaha untuk sabar

" Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi tolong jangan bertele-tele "

" Baiklah " Siwon mengalah dan berdiri dari kursi. Dia mengambil satu _mustoy_ di dinding yang disediakan untuk pengunjung dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon memberi _mustoy_ yang masih setengah jadi

" Itu Sungmin yang membuatnya. Waktu itu, Sungmin ingin belajar membuat _mustoy_ denganku karena ingin memberimu hadiah dari hasil karya terbaiknya, tapi itu belum jadi karena sejak saat itu Sungmin tidak mau melanjutkannya. Awalnya aku tidak berniat memberikannya padamu, tapi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku jadi berubah fikiran "

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Sungmin akan memberinya hadiah hasil karyanya sendiri tapi gagal karrena dia. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Tapi tunggu, Siwon melihat apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kalau Siwon melihat berarti Donghae juga melihatnya? Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae.

" Siwon-_ah_, apa Donghae juga melihat kejadian kemarin ? "

"Iya"

" Apa dia salah paham ? "

" Tidak " Kyuhyun terkejut dengan jawaban Siwon

" Bagaimana kamu tahu ? "

" Donghae sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, Donghae sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku " Jawaban Siwon sama sekali tidak membantu Kyuhyun

" Sebenarnya apa yang kamu bicarakan ? "

Siwon malah tersenyum menanggapi rasa penasaran Kyuhyun " Aku tidak berhak menjelaskan semuanya, kamu bisa menemui Donghae dan menanyakan padanya "

Karena terlalu penasaran, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari kafe Kyuhyun untuk menemui Donghae " Aku pergi "

Kyuhyun POV

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Siwon katakan, Donghae tahu pertengkaranku dengan Sungmin, jujur aku sedikit takut dia akan salah paham denganku, tapi kenapa Siwon tahu kalau Donghae tidak salah paham. Lalu apa maksudnya Donghae sudah menyadari sejak awal ? Aku benar-benar penasaran.

Aku menghubungi Donghae untuk mengajaknya bertemu, dan Donghae mengajak ketemuan di _Coffe Shop_ dekat apartemennya.

Dari luar aku melihat Donghae sudah menungguku

"Maaf lama"

" Tidak, duduklah, ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang penting "

" Aku dari tempat Siwon "

"E hem ..."

" Kalian tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku dan Sungmin waktu itu "

" Hem... "

"Kenapa?"

" Aku ingin memastikan "

"Apa?"

"Perasaan kalian"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalian memang bodoh"

Aku mengerutkan kening, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini " sebenarnya apa maksudmu Hae ? "

" Kamu tahu kenapa dari awal aku tidak pernah mau menerima perasaanmu ? "

" Tidak "

" Karena aku tahu kamu tidak akan bisa jauh dari Sungmin dan kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan "

" Sok tahu kamu "

" Tapi terbukti kan sekarang? "

" Jangan konyol Hae, aku menyukaimu, dan kamu juga tahu kalau Sungmin menyukai Siwon " Aku sama sekali tidak terima dengan kesimpulan Donghae.

" Ternyata kamu lebih bodoh dari yang aku bayangkan. Kamu tahu, sejak terakhir kalian bertengkar, setiap kita bertemu, kamu tidak pernah sekalipun tidak membahas Sungmin, walaupun itu ketidak sukaanmu atas sikap Sungmin. Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kamu membutuhkan Sungmin, kamu tidak terima Sungmin bersama orang lain, dan kamu sudah membuktikannya saat menyeret Sungmin dari tempat Siwon "

Aku sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, apa benar yang Donghae katakan, apa aku membutuhkan Sungmin, apa benar aku tidak terima Sungmin bersama orang lain. Apa mungkin aku... tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin, kami hanya bersahabat.

" Kamu jangan terlalu menyalahkan Sungmin Kyu, cobalah sedikit mengerti dia, mungkin dia juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan "

"Maksudmu?"

" Kamu bilang waktu itu kalau kamu merasa Sungmin lebih mementingkan Siwon dari pada kamu, kamu bilang Sungmin selalu membatalkan janjinya denganmu demi Siwon, kamu yakin tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya ? "

Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak pernah membatalkan janjiku dengan Sungmin, aku selalu... Tunggu dulu! Aku ingat sekarang, Tuhan... aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sungmin maafkan aku.

" Kamu tahu, kamu selalu datang ke tempat Sungmin setelah datang dari tempatku atau setelah mengantarku pulang dari kita pergi, apa kamu tidak merasa kalau kamu juga lebih mementingkan aku daripada Sungmin ? "

Cukup hae, aku tahu sekarang aku salah.

"Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau Sungmin juga merasakan seperti yang kamu rasakan?"

Aku salah, Tuhan aku yang salah. Sungmin maafkan aku

" Sekarang kamu mengerti kan? "

Aku masih sibuk dengan fikiran dan perasaanku, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang Donghae katakan. Tapi justru aku melihat Donghae tersenyum padaku, memangnya di bicara apa tadi ?

" Sekarang pergilah Kyu, temui Sungmin, minta maaflah, dan jelaskan semuanya "

Seketika aku beranjak dari dudukku dan akan meninggalkan Donghae, tapi aku berhenti dan kembali

" Donghae-_ah_¸ _gomawo, geu`ro`nde, jwesonghaeyo_" Tanpa menunggu balasan Donghae aku langsung meninggalkan _Coffe Shop_.

Dalam perjalanan aku mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tidak mengangkatnya. Kamu dimana Min, kenapa tidak angkat teleponnya... Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku terus mencoba menguhungi Sungmin. Aku berniat ke apartemen Sungmin, berharap Sungmi ada di rumah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tet ...

" _Nuguseyo_ "

Itu suara Sungmin, masih tetap ceria, apa kamu masih tetap ceria setelah tahu aku yang datang Min. Aku tidak menjawab Sungmin. Tapi mungkin sudah melihatku dari dalam, Sungmin membukakan pintu, dan aku masuk ke dalam.

" Ada apa ? aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, cepat katakan dan pergi " Benar kan dugaanku, Sungmin langsung berubah saat tahu ini aku, dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku di sini, saya ingin bertanya menepuk"

" Untuk ? seingatku kamu tidak punya salah "

" Maafkan aku Min, aku salah "

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan "

" Min, aku harus bagaimana agak kamu memafkanku "

" Tidak ada "

" Kumohon maafkan aku Min "

" Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, silahkan pergi "

" Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu memaafkanku "

" Terserah " Sungmin malah meninggalkanku dan masuk ke kamar. Aku tidak akan menyerah Min, aku akan tetap disini, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu memafkan aku.

" Kamu mau kemana Min ? " Sungmin keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi, seperti ingin pergi. Tidak Min jangan pergi dulu, aku belum selesai bicara

" Kalau kamu tidak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi "

" Kumohon dengarkan aku sebentar Min "

" Dari tadi aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, tapi kamu membicarakan hal yang tidak penting "

" Oke, aku tidak akan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting lagi. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi " Sungmin mau mendengarkanku.

" Pertama aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah, aku terlalu egois atas dirimu, aku salah saat aku menyalahkanmu, aku seharusnya juga memikirkan perasaanmu, tapi aku hanya memikirkan diriku, aku pikir kamu tidak memperdulikanku seperti dulu tapi aku salah. Maafkan aku. Kedua, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih " sambil menunjukkan _mustoy_ buatan Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat kaget dengan yang aku tunjukkan.

" Siwon yang yang memberikannya padaku. Maaf lagi karena aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ingin memberiku ini, tapi karena keegoisanku kamu gagal membuatnya dan tidak mau melanjutkannya "

Sungmin masih betah di kediamannya, ini Kesempatanku untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dihatiku.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menyelesaikannya Min?"

" Tidak penting "

" Tapi aku ingin kamu menyelesaikannya untukku "

" Siapa kamu ? berani-beraninya menyuruhku "

" Aku adalah orang yang memiliki hatimu sejak saat ini " Bicara apa aku ini

" Apa maksudmu ? hati-hati bicaramu Kyu "

" Aku serius Min "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae ? dan kamu tahu aku sekarang sedang dekat dengan Siwon "

" Justru merekalah yang menyadarkanku tentang perasaanku padamu "

"Memang apa yang mereka katakan padamu?" Ternyata Sungmin penasaran juga

" Tadi aku bertemu Siwon, dan dia memberiku ini, dan aku disuruh menemui Donghae, Donghae menceritakan semuanya padaku, kenapa dari awal dia tidak mau menerima perasaanku, dan kenapa aku sampai seperti ini terhadapmu "

"Kenapa?"

" Karena menurut Donghae sejak awal aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Donghae, aku hanya menyukai kamu Min, aku hanya membutuhkan kamu tapi aku tidak menyadarinya dan dia yakin kamu juga seperti itu "

" Aku tidak seperti itu "

" Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu awalnya "

Aku seperti melihat diriku pada Sungmin saat Donghae menyadarkan aku atas perasaanku. Aku berharap kamu segera menyadarinya Min.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Apa benar yang Kyuhyun katakan ? apa benar aku menyukai Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku memang mengakui aku tidak suka Kyuhyun bersama orang lain, aku tidak suka Kyuhyun menjadikanku nomor dua, tapi aku masih belum yakin kalau aku menyukai Kyuhyun, sahabatku sendiri.

" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, tolong beri aku waktu, aku ingin sendiri sekarang " Aku sebenarnya tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi, jujur aku merindukan Kyuhyun, tapi aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk berfikir.

" Aku mengerti, tapi besok kita bisa ketemu di kantin seperti biasa kan ? " Kyuhyun sepertinya berharap kami seperti dulu lagi, akupun begitu. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun pamit pulang.

.

.

.

.

Seperti janjiku tadi malam saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun bertemu di kantin, aku sudah berfikir semalam, dan aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya, aku sudah bertemu Donghae juga tadi malam, Donghae juga menjelaskan hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, aku senang kita bisa baikan lagi, tapi aku masih belum bisa meyakinkan diriku kalau aku menyukaimu " aku hanya berusaha jujur, kuharap Kyuhyun tidak marah.

" Aku mengerti " Kyuhyun sepertinya sedih dengan ucapanku, tapi dia tidak marah, justru dia tersenyum. Dasar orang aneh " Aku akan menunggunya Min, aku akan menunggu sampai kamu menyadarinya " Oh...

" Maaf Kyu, aku harus pergi dulu, aku harus ke ruang administrasi " Aku tidak bohong kawan, serius aku harus ke ruang administrasi.

Setelah dari ruang administrasi aku menghubungi Siwon, aku ingin bertemu dengan Siwon.

Disini lah aku sekarang di kafe Siwon.

" Ada apa Min ? "

"Kenapa kamu memberikan _Mustoy_ nya kepada Kyuhyun? "

"Bukankah itu memang buat Kyuhyun?"

" Tapi aku kan sudah bilang itu sudah tidak penting lagi "

"Kamu yakin? Waktu membuatnya kamu sangat bahagia, kamu penasaran bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun pas lihat _Mustoy_ buatanmu, Kyuhyun pasti terkejut. Karena Kyuhyun selalu mengejek hasil _Mustoy_ mu "

" Tapi sekarang jadi aku yang terkejut "

" Kyuhyun sudah menemuimu ? "

" Iya tadi malam, dan kamu tahu, dia bicara konyol, dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Dan dia juga bilang kalau sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu tapi aku belum menyadarinya, Donghae juga bilang seperti itu, aku memang membutuhkan Kyuhyun tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai Kyuhyun kan ? "

" Mereka benar Min, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama "

" Kenapa kamu jadi ikut-ikutan seperti ini ? "

" Kamu tahu, waktu kalian bertengkar, setiap hari kamu uring-uringan karena Kyuhyun, jujur aku cemburu Min, aku juga ingin kamu bisa marah seperti itu padaku "

Apa-apaan Siwon, dia cemburu hanya karena aku marah sama Kyuhyun ?

" Dan saat kamu menangis, aku sungguh terkejut karena sebelumnya kamu tidak pernah menangis, dan Kyuhyun sendiri bilang padaku kalau kamu tidak pernah menangis, dan untuk pertama kalinya kamu menangis dihadapan kami, dan itu untuk Kyuhyun, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi yang pasti kamu tidak akan merasa sesakit itu sampai keluar air matamu Min. Kamu masih belum menyadarinya ? "

" Aku mengerti sekarang "

" Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti, sekarang pergilah dan temui Kyuhyun, katakan kalau kamu juga menyukainya "

" Tapi, bagaumana denganmu ? "

" Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah "

Dengan segera aku keluar dari tempat itu dan mencari Kyuhyun, aku menghubungi Kyuhyun, aku mengajak Kyuhyun ke danau dekat kampus.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sampai di danau duluan, mungkin karena Kyuhyun masih di kampus tadi.

"Kyuhyun ..." Aku sedikit berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahku dan melambaikan tangan.

" Kamu dari mana Min ? sepertinya capek sekali "

" Aku habis dari tempat Siwon "

" Yee ? Bukankah tadi kamu bilan dari ruang administrasi ? "

" Iya, tapi setelah itu aku menemui Siwon "

" Ada apa lagi kamu bertemu Siwon ? Kamu benar-benar menyukai Siwon sepertinya, aku bilang aku menunggumu Min, tapi kamu malah masih ketemu sam Siwon " Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil kalau cemburu seperti ini. Ups... aku tadi bilang apa ?

" Bibirnya gak usah dimancung-mancungin deh, jelek tahu "

Kyuhyun semakin seperti anak kecil

"Aku tadi hanya bertanya kenapa Siwon memberikan _Mustoy_ buatanku padamu "

"Kamu tidak suka Siwon memberikannya padaku?"

"Aduh Kyuhyun,,,, aku justru berterima kasih sama Siwon karena sudah memberikannya padamu, jadi aku sekarang mengerti apa yang aku inginkan sebenarnya "

" Memang apa yang kamu inginkan "

" Yang aku inginkan, kamu Kyuhyun "

"..."

" Kyu, kok bengong ? "

" Kamu serius Min ? "

" He em "

"Terima Kasih ... Yuhu Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ... ribuan ..."

" Kyuhyun, kamu apa-apaan sih, malu tahu dilihat banyak orang " Aku memukul Kyuhyun, aku malu Kyuhyun teriak-teriak seperti ini, tapi aku juga bahagia. Terima kasih Tuhan...

" Jadi kita pacaran ? "

" Hm...e hem " Aku mengangguk

" _Saranghae Lee Sungmin "_

" _Ado KARENA Of Cho Kyuhyun "_

END

NB.

" Sebentar Min, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, kenapa kamu menangis waktu itu ? "

" Karena aku tahu dari saat itu kalau kamu menyukaiku "

"Apa? Dan kamu tidak bilang padaku?"

" Kalau aku bilang, ceritanya tidak akan sepanjang ini. Hehehe... "

"CHO SUNGMIN ..."


End file.
